Brighter Than The Sun
by LadyStiff
Summary: Bill Weasley is taken by surprise at his unexpected attraction for Hermione Granger, but gives into his urges pretty quickly. When an unanticipated source threatens their budding feelings, will they be able to sort it out, or will Hermione decide it's more trouble than it's worth?


**Author's Notes:** I know there's been a massive upheaval happening at this site at the moment, but I will carry on as usual.

I have moved all my fics to www. themaplebookshelf. com and I usually update there first.

All authors and all genre's (not just Harry Potter) are welcome over there, so feel free to join them as either an author or a reader. It's a new site and needs support.

**This is an entry for The Maple Bookshelf- OFF WITH A BANG July challenge. **

**Prompt: Did you know you're holding a kitten?**

* * *

******Brighter Than The Sun  
**

Standing in the public park, right next to the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, Bill Weasley stood next to one of his numerous brothers and like a good Englishman commented on the weather.

'Good day for a picnic, don't you think, Charlie?'

Charlie scrutinised the park with a very naughty smirk on his face. 'Right you are, Bill.'

The reason for his lascivious gaze was because there happened to be a couple of very lush looking muggle women in scantily clad clothing, sharing the park alongside the numerous Weasley family members and friends.

The aforementioned women were currently throwing longing glances at the two eldest Weasley's, and Charlie was eating up the attention as he smiled and winked practically making the panting, hormonal women swoon with longing. Bill rolled his eyes in amusement, and not a little irritation. He didn't like his women so obvious, but Charlie was a ladies' man, so he didn't discriminate along those lines.

Maybe Bill was being a tad unfair to those birds—why shouldn't those ladies take a good look? Charlie and Bill were really worth looking at.

Bill, who's tall and strapping, with his rakish hair tied in cue at the back of his neck, showing off his high cheekbones and his deep, blue eyes was the better looking of the two. But one shouldn't count Charlie out, there was something about Charlie, who, though he wasn't as good-looking as Bill, had a tough and masculine exterior that women were just drawn to. Something in his whole demeanour just screamed that he could take care of a woman—probably until said woman was too exhausted to move.

Put the two of them together, and what you got was a too irresistible sight for most women... and some men, to ignore.

Charlie had just informed Bill that he was going to go chat up the blonde in the mini skirt to their ten o'clock when they both turned when they heard a light, unexpectedly seductive voice come from their far left. When Bill and Charlie got a good look at the owner of that dulcet voice, their mouths dropped open.

Hermione Granger was currently greeting their mother, handing her a basket that was presumably full of food. Molly wrinkled her nose a bit at the basket, knowing Hermione was a disaster in the kitchen, but thanked her nonetheless. Hermione was wearing denim shorts showing off toned legs, and a black t-shirt that was a little baggy but stretched across her breast enticingly. Her outfit wasn't provocative at all, especially next to the other women, but on her, it looked way too tempting.

Even Ginny was looking slutty, Bill thought irritably as he glanced to see if she was still wriggling her arse to attract Harry's attention, but decided for his own sanity to ignore her completely. Harry didn't look interested anyway and hadn't looked interested since he had left school, so Bill should just let go the fact that his baby sister looked like a ho.

His attention reverted back to Hermione as he caught her eye. She smiled shyly at him and had the audacity to throw him a naughty wink that did things to him very deep in his belly. She looked away as her attention was drawn to Harry, who had just called out her name and she walked over to greet him.

'Wow.' Charlie said in awe, presumably still staring at Hermione, though Bill was too busy staring at her himself to confirm his suspicion. 'When did she start looking like that?'

Bill just shook his head, as he watched Ron approach Hermione to give her a hug, then shook his head again as if to clear it. Bill also didn't like the interest in Charlie's tone.

'Didn't you want to go chat up that blonde, Charlie?'

Charlie grinned at Bill, as if he knew Bill wanted to distract him. 'Yes, I think I might just do that.'

Bill watched him go and saw the delight on the woman's face at Charlie's approach. Bill shook his head (it seemed to becoming a habit), and marvelled at his lack of attraction to any of those obvious bimbo's.

Why did he always have to be so picky? It really caused a problem for his libido. Sometime going without sex for awhile just to avoid hooking up with these kinds of women.

Things hadn't been the same since his engagement to Fleur. He had been in love with her, of course, but she had decided she hadn't wanted him anymore and had run off with some chap from France. That had been ten months ago, and although he didn't think he loved her anymore, his pride still stung.

Bill had seen quite a few witches in the interval, but they only lasted as long as one night in his bed. He knew his feelings were wound up tighter than a Troll's bum hole and he didn't see his heart opening up to any woman any time soon.

That thought didn't seem so true anymore though, as he actually found himself lying to himself—Hermione was just across the grass, not twenty meters away and he definitely wasn't feeling indifferent.

Bill's gaze was drawn to Hermione again, and he jolted when he found she was surveying him as well. He watched as she said something to Harry, giving him a kiss and obviously wishing him a Happy Birthday—this picnic was for him after all. Bill also didn't miss the glare Ginny threw her way.

He saw Harry say something to her, inciting her into throwing her head back in laughter. She patted Harry lightly on the shoulder and breaking away from the group, began making her way toward him.

'Hi Bill.' She said softly, as she finally arrived at his side and smiling gently at him.

Bill looked down into her beautiful smiling, brown eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. 'Hello Hermione.'

He looked at her curiously as she fidgeted and looked around nervously, then she seemed to take a deep breath and look up at him again, asking, 'Would you like to go for a walk? Your family is quite overwhelming.'

Bill smiled reassuringly down at her, marvelling at how tiny she was—the tip of her head only coming to below his shoulder—and replied, 'They sure are.' He offered her his arm to take and although she was surprised at the gesture, she smiled back and took it. Bill wasn't too sure where she wanted to walk to, but they both seemed intent on the same direction anyway, as they made their way to the thicket of trees on the far side of the park.

Walking arm in arm, Bill found himself content for the first time in a very long time, not even when he had been with Fleur had he felt this way. They both refrained from talking for a bit, both quite comfortable with the silence and each others company.

Just as they reached the tree's, Hermione squeezed his arm and broke the silence. 'How's work going, Bill?'

He wasn't surprised at her line of questioning, she had always been interested in his job and he found he liked that about her. 'It's going well. I was just promoted to Team Leader.'

Hermione looked up at him in surprise; mahogany eyes alight with pleasure for him and curiosity (when wasn't it ?). 'That's brilliant, Bill. Congratulations. What does the new position involve?'

Bill went on to tell her about his new responsibilities and how, although he was getting a substantial pay increase, the paper work involved was even larger than what he was already doing. He also wasn't based in Egypt anymore, and as he told her this, something seemed to light up her face. Bill wanted to ask her what she seemed so happy about, but she had already gone on to tell him what was happening in her work life.

Hermione worked in Magical Law Enforcement and she too was moving ahead in changing the entire structure of the law. She went on to tell him that she had improved the lives of the majority of magical entities, such as Werewolves and Vampires, although house elf rights were still so elusive. She said this with such consternation on her face that Bill had to laugh at her. Hermione tipped up her lips in amusement and admitted freely she sometimes took herself too seriously.

The conversation moved on to family matters and what was currently happening in the vast Weasley household, as there was always something going on. Bill reminisced about the times Hermione would come with Harry to visit Ron for the holidays, with her ugly, orange cat in tow and Bill remembered what a small, unattractive girl she had been and how much she had changed.

Bill looked around stupidly, as if just remembering something.

'Whatever happened to that beastly cat of yours, Hermione? Isn't he always running around chasing the garden gnomes and what not?'

Hermione gave him a sad smile. 'He passed on a couple of months ago.'

Bill blinked, wanting to kick himself for being so insensitive. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. He was old.'

Bill changed the subject hastily, wanting to wipe the sadness from her face. 'Why is Ginny always glaring at you?'

Hermione laughed at this, and Bill was delighted to hear it. 'She hates me.' She said this so candidly, that Bill could only stare.

'And that doesn't bother you?'

'Oh, it did for a while,' she said with an expressive wave of her hand, 'but I got over it.'

Bill smiled down at her. 'Any reason she despises you?'

'She thinks there's something romantic going on between Harry and me.'

Bill felt something in his chest squeeze and it felt disturbingly like jealousy. 'And is there?'

Hermione scoffed at him, the look in her eye telling him he should know better. She confirmed this by telling him, 'Don't be ridiculous. Harry isn't interested in me and especially not in Ginny.'

She had said this in a way that made Bill feel curious. 'Who's he interested in then?'

Hermione bit her lip, looking nervous. Aha! So there was something she wasn't supposed to let out.

'I'm not supposed to say.'

Bill stopped her, sliding his hand down her arm to lightly grasp her hand. He looked deeply into her eyes and knew his blue gaze had broken women before. 'I won't tell anyone.'

Hermione was staring up into his eyes with her mouth slightly open. She cleared her throat and looked down at their clasped hands, breaking eye contact immediately. 'Promise?'

'Yeah, of course.' And he meant it.

Bill was baffled when she let out a giggle and looked into his face again. 'Harry and Draco Malfoy have been dating for the past year.'

Bill's mouth dropped open and he stared at her incredulously. 'You're kidding!'

Hermione stifled another laugh with her free hand and shook her head. 'They actually make an amazing couple. I've been over for dinner a couple of times.'

'They're living together?'

Hermione squeezed his hand, and began dragging him into a walk again. 'Yes, of course. They began as flat mates and I guess the attraction was too much.'

Bill began to laugh.

'It's really not funny.' Hermione scolded, 'They're very much in love and who are we to judge?'

Bill drew a loose piece of curly, brown hair behind her ear and said, 'I'm not laughing because I'm judging, Hermione. I'm laughing because I only realised now what a good couple they would've made and I guess do make. It just seems obvious now.'

Malfoy had even been at the picnic. Everyone knew they were friends now, but no one suspected this.

'Are they ever going to come out?'

Hermione shrugged, 'Sure, when they're ready. They say they're in no rush right now though.'

'Who else knows?' Bill continued, curiously.

'Charlie knows.'

Once again Bill's mouth dropped open. 'What?'

'They all had this weird love triangle thing going on.'

Bill began choking, having just inhaled his saliva, then bending over with his hands on his knees as his fit continued.

Hermione was in stitches and Bill glared at her from his bent position. 'Now I'm kidding, Bill. But, gods, your face was priceless. Charlie had just walked in on them kissing once.'

Bill straightened up, still staring daggers at her. 'That wasn't very nice.'

Hermione shrugged and smiled, holding out her hand for him to take once again. Bill cracked a smile then, admitting internally, though he'll never admit it to her, that it had been quite funny. He took her hand again, continuing their walk in silence.

They were quite far into the trees now and were out of sight from the park where their friends and family still were, the soft murmur of voices the only thing reminding them that they are not, indeed, all alone.

'Guess we should be getting back now.' Hermione suddenly said quietly.

Bill looks down at her again and knows he can't let her go just yet, not without at least getting a taste of her lips. It was an inappropriate thought—this was his little brothers' best friend after all—but it was a thought he couldn't let go of. Hermione wasn't that little girl anymore; she was a grown woman who could make her own decisions.

She is looking up at him questioningly and he doesn't give himself the chance to over think this more than he already had and leaned down to kiss her.

Her lips are so soft and they open immediately to mould themselves around his. She tastes delicious and Bill caresses her bottom lip with his tongue, subtly demanding entry. When she complies, he sweeps his tongue into her mouth and she meets it with her own.

Bill's hands are now in Hermione's wild, chocolate tresses and he threads his fingers through the strands, tugging gently. She groans softly at the sensation and the sound goes straight to his groin.

'Hermione.' He murmurs against her mouth after they had gotten deeper into their snog, their breaths coming out in pants and their hands everywhere. 'Want you.'

Hermione pulls away, looking into his beautiful, cerulean eyes and just nods. 'I've wanted you for so long, Bill. Please take me home.'

He groans loudly and rests his forehead against hers. 'What about everyone at the picnic?' He whispers desperately.

'Fuck everyone else.' She says back forcefully, and Bill's eyes widen in shock at her language.

'Blimey, Hermione, your naughty mouth is going to come in handy in the next couple of hours.'

She grins, and holds onto him tightly as he Apparates them right into his flat. The minute their feet hit solid ground, Bill picks her up bridal style and walks her to his bed. Laying her down gently, he followed, covering her body with his. Hermione widened her legs to accommodate his weight and to get his body closer to her. Bringing her hands up to draw his face down to hers, Hermione began to devour his lips with her own and Bill found himself startled at her sexual aggression and passion, but finds he liked it, he liked it a lot! Who knew that Hermione Granger, quiet bookworm and absolute brainiac had it in her, but he should've guessed—she had always been thoroughly bossy.

Bill feels her untie the cue holding his hair back and the soft, red strands come free and curtain their faces.

'Your hair is so soft.' Hermione whispered. 'I've always wanted to know.'

Bill grins down at her, moving his face to the side to kiss her neck. 'You could have just asked, you know.'

Hermione's snort of disbelief turns into a moan of pleasure as Bill nipped at the sensitive skin where her shoulder meets her neck. His hand travelled down her bare leg in order to hook it over his hip and began grinding his covered erection against her mound.

'Hmm, feels good.' She says against his ear and lifts her hips to rub against him provocatively again and then again.

'Minx.' He growled playfully in her ear, biting down on the lobe and making her shiver.

Her hands move from his hair, down his back and grasp the hem of his t-shirt to begin dragging it up. Deciding he liked her intentions, he sat up on his knees to help her. Pulling the material up and off his head, he looked down at Hermione and found her staring at his body hungrily. He had a couple of long scars on his chest from Greyback's attack, but he had never been self-conscience about them—it was part of him. Besides, he knew he had a beautiful body, his job demanded he keep fit and healthy.

'Wow, Bill.' Hermione muttered, dragging her fingers down the hard ridges of his abdomen, and then stroking back up to trace the scars on his upper chest and neck.

Bill smiled at her, pleased to see that she liked what she saw. 'Your turn, love.'

She blushed lightly and is about to pull her own t-shirt off, when he stops her. 'Allow me.' He murmurs, and her arms drop to her sides as she watches him as he slowly, very slowly removes her t-shirt. Her skin is so soft against his fingers and he can't help caress her bare stomach as he pushed the material up further.

Hermione is watching him from half-lowered lids, as she lifted her upper body a little so he can take the damn shirt off already, which he does swiftly.

Still on his knees, Bill took advantage of his position to remove her shorts too, wanting to see every part of her bared before him, but only leaving her in her underwear. He fingers the pretty, blue lace of her knickers teasingly, murmuring his approval. 'Very pretty.'

He saw Hermione blush again, and he found that blush his undoing. Swooping down to claim her mouth with his own, his fingers immediately entangled themselves in her hair, holding her head still. Hermione's hands slid down the hot skin of his back until they grasp onto his firm, jeans covered behind and squeezes.

She is now panting hotly into his mouth and her nails rake up his back again, touching as much bare skin as she can find. Sliding his hands under her shoulders, Bill hoisted her up off the bed and deftly unhooked her bra before lowering her once again onto the sheets. Bill removes her bra completely and chucked it over his shoulder, making her giggle. The giggle made her breasts jiggle a little and Bill finds himself fascinated. They are perfect and when he reaches for them, they mould to his hand like they were made specifically for this purpose. Tweaking a nipple sharply, he enjoyed the sounds of her delighted gasps, her hips undulating slowly as if to relieve the pressure.

'Oh, Bill, do it again.' She demanded in a husky voice and he instantly complied. Hermione now fumbles awkwardly with the fastenings of his jeans, still distracted when Bill starts sucking and nibbling on the now distended nipple.

Lowering the zip quickly, she lifted her knees high on either side of him and with her feet pushed the hem down all the way down to his knees, deftly catching his briefs with her toes at the same time.

His erection lands hard and heavy on her thigh and she pushes her hand between their bodies to stroke his smooth length from tip to base.

Bill lifted his head up, closing his eyes and biting his lip at the sensation, but looked down into Hermione's face when he hears her voice. 'I don't want to wait anymore. Please Bill.' Her eyes are dilated and her breath is coming out in small puffs and Bill found he couldn't wait to be inside her either.

With jeans still around his calves, and shoes and socks still firmly in place, he pushes her knickers to the side and slides a finger down her slit experimentally. She soaks his finger instantly.

He doesn't want to move enough to remove the material guarding her centre, so he just moved her knickers further to the side and lines his cock to her opening. He savoured her wetness against his tip before slowly pushing his length past her tight muscles.

Bill is about half way in when he looks up from what he is doing, into Hermione's eyes—she is watching him with a mix of tenderness, pleasure and awe. The look humbles and arouses him, and he can't stop the jerk of his hips that fully seats his cock deep inside of her. Hermione's eyes close and her lips part in a gasp, her inner muscles clamp down hard on his cock, before she relaxes again.

'Gods, Hermione. Feels incredible.' He says, his voice hoarse.

She opens her eyes again, and although he can see she is overwhelmed, she still manages to give him a naughty smirk.

He pulls out so only the head is in and propels himself forcefully back into her, and then again, the slap of skin as they move and their combined voices, loud in his ears. She is perfect, she is magnificent, her hips are moving in time with his thrusts and he can feel the tip of his cock bump her cervix with every pass. Hermione seemed to like a little pain with her pleasure, because she was definitely not complaining. In fact, her hips were now moving erratically and he suddenly felt her muscles clamp down hard around him, convulsing like mad.

Bill gritted his teeth—no, he wasn't ready to come yet. He tried frantically to hold himself in check as her determined cunt proved too much for his resistance, causing his balls to draw up tightly against him and letting out a turbulent shout, he felt himself release deep inside of her.

He felt her legs go lax as they curled around the back of his knees, staying in her a few moments longer then pulling out slowly. Bill moved his body down slightly to rest his head between her breasts, completely lethargic and relaxed.

They were silent for a long time, and the feel of her fingers playing with the long, strands of his hair must have put him to sleep.

.

A load knocking woke them up abruptly and a shrill, strongly accented voice came from the direction of the front door. 'Beel! Answer zis door, right zis instant!'

Bill jumped out of bed quickly and groaned, then groaned again when he caught sight of the startled, sexily dishevelled Hermione, who was still draped over his sheets like a goddess.

The knocking and the yelling came again, and Bill covered his face with his hands. 'Fuck!'

'What is it, Bill? What's wrong? Who is it?'

Bill couldn't look at Hermione and he wasn't sure why, and just began dressing. 'It's Fleur.'

Hermione's voice sounded surprised, but not overly upset yet. 'What does she want?'

He had just pulled his wrinkled shirt over his head and was heading toward the bedroom door to find that out. 'I'm not sure.'

When he opened the door, Fleur walked in without an invitation, looking as magnificently beautiful as usual. Her voice was also back to normal and calm, and not the screeching banshee from a few minutes ago. Bill had forgotten how her moods swung dangerously from one extreme to the other. 'Hello Beel.' She said, kissing him gently on the lips and sweeping into the lounge area to gracefully pour her body onto the couch.

'Fleur,' Bill said, suspiciously, still standing with the front door in one hand, still widely open, 'what are you doing here?'

Fleur smiled seductively, leaning her shoulder slightly forward in order to show off her cleavage to it's best advantage. 'Why Beel, can I not visit my fiancé?' Her sexy accented voice brought back memories and he was disappointed in himself to note it did things to him.

'Ex-fiancé, Fleur.' He reminded her, tiredly running a hand through his messy, loose hair.

'Fleur waved her hand through the air dismissively. 'I have of course come to correct that, dahling. I have stopped my nonsense, and we can continue az we have done.'

She must be crazy, Bill thought as he closed the door and made his way further into the room, he definitely didn't want her back, not now anyway. She looked so damn alluring though and he was ashamed when his head went slightly fuzzy at the sight of her. He also didn't dissuade her of that stupid notion quick enough, and he realised that a moment later when a soft voice came from the doorway to his right.

'Bill?' He looked toward the voice and saw Hermione standing there looking deliciously tussled and back in her clothes from before. 'What's going on?'

'Beel!' The shriek was back in Fleur's tone again. 'Vat iz dis...creature,' and her voice was the most disdainful he had ever heard, 'doing here?'

He watched as Hermione's eyes narrowed on Fleur and her lips twitch as if a hex was forming there, but instead of doing any of the things he could see she wanted to do, she looked back at Bill. Her eyes softened slightly, and he knew she was still waiting for the answer to her question.

He definitely wasn't going to take Fleur back, but she wasn't going to go easily and he didn't want Hermione in the crossfire. He would go over to her house tonight and they could pick up where they had left off.

'Hermione,' he said softly, 'I need to sort this out. I'll Floo you, yeah?'

A look of hurt flashed in her eyes, before she shielded it quickly. 'I see.' She said coldly still looking at him.

'Yes, leetle girl, run along now.' Fleur said snidely, and before Bill could tell Fleur off, Hermione had disappeared with a small pop.

Bill hadn't meant it like that, and he had a feeling that he was really screwed where Hermione was concerned and not in the way he wanted. There would probably be grovelling involved, he inwardly groaned.

He would do it gladly, but now he had a devious harpy to get rid of.

.

It was worse than he had thought. He had had the impression he would have to go see her, apologise and woo her back into his arms. A few hours max.

He hadn't even gotten that far. Bill hadn't been able to get hold of Hermione at all.

It's been a full week now since he told Fleur in no uncertain terms, to get the fuck out of his life. Bill wasn't generally stupid but he knew he had made a mistake the minute Hermione had Disapparated.

He shouldn't have told her to leave in the first place but his reason had been solid. Had been.

He had forgotten who this witch was. She was Hermione Granger and she definitely didn't need his protection. He just hadn't wanted Hermione subjected to the fight (and it had become physical, when Bill had to Incarcerate her), it had been inevitable.

How could one of the best days of his life turn into such shite!

He had tried everything, but she hadn't replied to any of his letters, her Floo was locked to him and she was never at home when he went over to her house. He had acted like a brainless arsehole, but it was all a huge misunderstanding.

Bill groaned dejectedly; why did it feel like he had had the most priceless thing in his hands and he had just thrown it away like last week's Daily Prophet.

In other words, he felt bloody miserable.

He had spoken to Charlie about the whole incident and he had just told him not to worry, that things would work out. Empty words, Bill thought sadly.

He was currently camped out on her doorstep—she had to come home sometime, right?—and so far, he was having zero luck. It had been four hours already, and he was beginning to get hungry.

Bill was leaning against her front door, ignoring the rumble coming from his stomach and was completely startled when the door suddenly opened, pitching him on his back. Looking up into Hermione's beautiful but obviously amused face, he carefully scrambled up until he was once more on his feet.

'Hermione! You've been here all this time?' He asked outraged, but then he remembered to be apologetic and he quickly rearranged his facial muscles into a puppy dog expression.

'I was starting to feel sorry for you.'

'I wanted to apologise!' Bill immediately started speaking, scared she'll just tell him to bugger off and slam the door in his face. 'I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought it was best.'

Hermione held up a hand, stopping him before he could say anything else. 'I know, Bill. Charlie came to visit me yesterday, and he explained the type of fights you and Fleur had, and how you didn't want me to see that.'

Bill frowned, he didn't know whether to strangle Charlie for interfering or being thankful to him for getting hold of her. He guessed it all depended on if it worked out for Bill the way he hoped. 'He did? Then why are you still avoiding me.'

'You didn't exactly handle it very well, Bill.'

'I know I didn't, but Hermione, I want you, only you. Please don't tell me I messed it all up and you don't feel the same way.'

Hermione finally cracked a smile. 'Of course I still want you, Bill. I have for a long time. I just thought you deserved to stew a little.

'For seven days, Hermione?'

Hermione crossed her arms and Bill apologised for snapping at her. 'Charlie only came to see me yesterday. I was going to come see you tonight.'

Bill grinned, stepping into her space and looking down into her upturned face. 'So...you have a bit of a thing for me then.'

Hermione hit him lightly on his arm and stared as something wriggled in his arms.

'Did you know you're holding a kitten?'

Bill also looked down into his arms, a fluffy, grey kitten sticking it's tiny face out of the crook of his elbow, blue eyes staring up at Hermione curiously. 'Yeah, I bought her the day we first made love. I remembered the look on your face when we spoke about the orange beast you used to have. You looked so sad, that I just knew I had to get you a new one. She's full Kneazle, by the way.'

Hermione looked down at the tiny kitten adoringly and reached out to take it in her arms. 'She's gorgeous.'

Hermione then looked from the fluffy bundle in Bill's arms to his blue gaze and sighed. 'You better come in.'

Bill grinned and bent down to kiss her deeply. Things were going to work out just fine.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

****Please review and let me know what you thought?


End file.
